Safir (Megiddo)
The ''Safir is the chosen knightmare frame of Nena Gurlukovich, the Britannian Empire's Knight of Eight in ''Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' Inspired by the Gundam Deathscythe from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, but as a Knightmare Frame. It has noticeably sharp and angled armor, giving it a demonic profile. It is armed with an ornate, elaborate scythe that is based on Marluxia's Fickle Erica from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, but colored to match the rest of the frame. Slash harkens are mounted on its forearms, with Blaze Luminous generators further back. Colors are dark red and black with grey highlights. 'Design' Designed at the auspices of Nena Gurlukovich, the eccentric Knight of Eight, the Safir ''is one of the more unorthodox designs to be produced by Britannia, even for a Knight of the Round. Like most Round units, the ''Safir was designed around close-combat capability, and as such possesses far greater speed and mobility than average (which are further emphasized by its somewhat lighter weight), while its light but durable armor provides it a fair amount of protection. Alongside, it features the advanced electronics and mechanical systems of its generation, by themselves granting the Safir ''performance above and beyond those of most knightmare types. However, what truly sets the ''Safir ''apart, even from its brethren within the Rounds, is that it only holds a very unique type of weapon: a large, ornate Maser Vibration Scythe. Though forwardly looking underequipped, as its only other weapons are a pair of forearm mounted slash harkens, this scythe is actually all that the ''Safir ''and its devicer require to fight. As Nena's fighting style is set around executing a series of dance-like maneuvers, namely those involving spins, twirls and other elaborate movements, the scythe is the perfect weapons to utilize, as its fluidness, reach and versatility allow the ''Safir ''to engage its foes from multiple angles, in both offensive and defensive advances. Alongside, the ''Safir's combat computer has been programmed with a series of combat techniques (or "dance steps" as Nena calls them) in order to bring out the weapon and its host knightmare's full potential. Beyond those, the Safir's only other defining point is its demonic profile. As Nena specifically requested for her stede to be fashioned around a "true nightmare", the Safir ''holds notably ridged, scale-like armor and draconic texture. This, combined with the ''Safir's elegant yet deadly performance in battle alongside the knowledge that it is piloted by the Knight of Eight, has instilled terror into more than one enemy pilot. 'Armaments' ;*Maser Vibration Scythe : The Safir's primary weapon. Essentially a polearm with a large, angular blade, the scythe functions by channeling extremely high oscillation through said blade, giving them the famously high cutting powers of their weapon type while retaining unconventional fluidity and reach. Through the former, Nena can engage a series of dance-like maneuvers, through which the scythe can be used offensively and defensively, from cutting into enemy units to "swatting" bullets and missiles from the air. For greater efficiency, Nena has programmed the Safir's combat computer (which can directly control and maneuver the scythe) with several of her "dance steps", such that the computer can guide the scythe along accordingly as Nena executes one of these maneuvers. And finally, the scythe is equipped with a built-in thruster within its "head", allowing for augmented speed attacks as well. ;*Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The Safir's harkens, mounted on the knightmare's forearms, are larger models meant as backup weapons and utility units, while also retaining the generators for its Blaze Luminous shields. System Features ;*Dual Factsphere Open Sensor Camera : As with most Britannian knightmares, the Safir ''has a pair of miniature factsphere sensor cameras mounted within its shoulders. The factsphere is essentially an advanced camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot. Due to its sensitivity, both due to its intended purpose and to physical damage, the factsphere is usually kept behind a set of armored plates and only deployed for in-depth scans of a targeted item or area. As the ''Safir ''carries two units, it can literally scan at double the depth and range of a standard factsphere. ;*Dual-Eye Sensor Camera : As traditional with most later generation knightmares, the ''Safir ''is equipped with a dual-eye sensor camera system, taking the form of a pair of human-like emerald "eyes" within its head. These cameras are decidedly more advanced than quad cameras equipped on preceding fourth and fifth generation knightmares, and were capable of visualizing the ''Safir ''surrounding to the best amount of detail and focus. ;*Multispectral Sensor System : The ''Safir ''carries a standard sensor package, not unlike those of most knightmares. One small deviation, however, is that the Caius' sensors are designed to be rugged and highly durable, such that they may still function even after a direct hit from enemy weaponry. ;*Landspinner Propulsion System : Designed from the beginning for high mobility, the ''Safir ''is equipped with higher grade landspinners, which are designed to produce much greater revolutions than standard units as well as holding reinforced tires for increased durability, especially against rougher terrain. ;*"Blaze Luminous" MSV Particle Shield System : Based on data obtained from the original [[Lancelot (Megiddo)|''Lancelot]], the Safir ''is equipped with a standard Blaze Luminous system. Mounted in the ''Safir's arms in similar arrangement to the Lancelot, the Blaze Luminous provide the Safir a secondary defense against enemy weapons and attacks, notably energy weapons such as hadron cannons, radiant wave surgers or blitz weaponry. Otherwise they hold no defining function beyond the standards of its type. 'History' Created for Nena Gurlukovich, Knight of Five and aptly titled "Reaper of Britannia", the Safir would make its debut during the Great World War. Notably it would see service on the Western European Front, in which Nena took a direct role in the invasion of Spain and France, and later on in Area 22 (China), where he would fight against the Chinese Liberation Army (namely against General Li Xingke himself and his Tianshou Team) alongside the newly returned Black Knights.